Dîner chez Charlie
by AhxNahiss
Summary: OS - Si Edward était invité chez Charlie et qu'il devait manger des lasagnes, que se passerait-il ?


**Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer**

**

* * *

**

**POV Edward**

**« Edward, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Sors de cette voiture immédiatement avant que Charlie ne se rende compte de notre présence ! **

**- Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Bella s'il te plaît . . . **

**- Edward ! Sors sinon c'est moi qui te tire ! **

**- Bella aie pitié de moi. Je ne peux pas y aller ! »**

_**C'est impossible ! Tout bonnement impossible. Quand, cette après midi, Charlie m'avait invité chez lui pour le repas, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de détourner l'offre, m'ayant fait devancer par Bella qui lui avait certifié que je ne faisais rien ce soir. **_

_**Après avoir salué Charlie et être retourné chez moi en compagnie de Bella pour prévenir ma famille de mon absence ce soir – inutilement puisque Alice l'avait déjà vu – mon Ange avait insisté pour que je ne trouve pas d'excuse de dernière minute afin d'échapper au calvaire qui m'attendait : manger de la nourriture humaine ! C'est infect ! **_

_**Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que Bella tentait désespérément de me tirer par le bras. Après avoir poussé un soupire à fendre l'âme d'un lion, je sorti de ma Vovlo sous le regard triomphant de mon Ange. **_

_**Je m'avançai vers le perron le plus lentement possible afin de retarder l'échéance. **_

_**Bella me lança un regard encourageant avant d'ouvrir la porte et me rappela que je devais faire un effort, Charlie ayant cuisiné lui-même pour l'occasion, je me devais de le complimenter à la fin du repas – ou de la torture, au choix – . **_

**« Charlie, le saluai-je en souriant**

**- Edward, me répondit-il en m'offrant un sourire chaleureux, Viens donc t'asseoir pour regarder le match de Base-ball avec moi, le temps que ça cuise, mon garçon ». **

_**Je pris donc place sur le fauteuil, à côté de Charlie qui avait reporté toute son attention sur l'écran de la télévision. **_

_**Depuis mon retour, il m'avait haït au plus haut point. J'étais devenu son ennemi numéro un, mais ces derniers temps nos relations s'étaient améliorées. Comprenant que je ne laisserai Ô grand jamais Bella, il m'avait pardonné et m'appréciait un peu plus chaque jour. **_

_**D'ailleurs, où était-elle passée ? **_

_**Je l'entendis dans la cuisine, mettant au four le plat de lasagnes qu'avait faites Charlie. Rien que l'odeur était horrible. Comment pouvait-on manger ça en appréciant le goût ?! **_

_**Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella nous rejoignit et prit place sur mes genoux. **_

**« Alors les enfants, avez-vous prévu quelque chose ce week end ? demanda Charlie, une fois le match terminé**

**- Eh bien, pas pour le moment. Nous ne sommes que mercredi, nous avons le temps, répondit ma Bella**

**- D'accord, se contenta t-il de répondre. »**

_**Charlie n'était pas du genre à parler pendant des heures, au contraire. **_

_**Peu de temps après, le moment que je redoutais le plus arriva. **_

_**Nous nous installâmes sur la table de la cuisine et Bella ramena un plat encore fumant puis entreprit de découper des parts. **_

_**Je priai pour qu'elle m'en mette le moins possible, ce qu'elle fit avec un petit sourire. **_

**« Bon appétit tout le monde, nous lança Charlie**

**- Bon appétit, répondîmes Bella et moi d'une même voix »**

_**Je regardai l'assiette présente sous mes yeux et pris ma fourchette et mon couteau. Je découpai un petit morceau de lasagnes, retenant une grimace. Après m'être battu mentalement pour ne pas partir en courant j'approchai la fourchette de ma bouche. Mais plus cette satanée fourchette s'approchait, plus je reculai. Bella, qui l'avait remarqué posa sa main sur ma cuisse et me regarda droit dans les yeux. Bon ok, c'est parti. **_

_**Retenant ma respiration, j'introduisais les lasagnes dans ma bouche. **_

_**HORRIBLE ! Juste horrible ! **_

_**J'avalais en grimaçant puis répétais l'action jusqu'à ce que l'assiette soit vide. Ou presque. **_

_**Je n'avais qu'une envie : partir dans la forêt et aller chasser le premier animal qui se présenterait devant moi pour enlever ce mauvais goût de ma bouche. **_

_**Après avoir pris officiellement congé, je rentrai chez moi en courant, dénichant une brebis égarée au passage. **_

_**En voyant ma tête, Emmett rit et Jasper sourit. **_

_**Carlisle et Esmée arrivèrent dans la pièce.**_

**« Alors, comment s'est passé le repas ?, me questionna Esmée en m'étreignant**

**- Bien, mis à part l'épisode lasagnes »**

_**Emmett éclata d'un rire tonitruant puis tomba à genoux en se tenant les côtes. Quel boulet je vous jure ! **_

_**Je montai rapidement dans ma chambre et m'allongeai sur mon lit en repensant à la soirée qui venait de se dérouler. **_

**« Je ne laisserai plus jamais Bella répondre avant moi et c'est la dernière fois que je touche à de la nourriture humaine ! » me promis-je. **

* * *

**Hum . . . Review ? **


End file.
